


MCR Reunion Drabble

by PagebyPaige



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, ITS MARCH 22 HELP, MCR REUNION DRABBLE, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: MCR REUNION BITCHES





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's what we all need today

"Hey!" One girl says to another, waiting in line with her.

"Hi! I'm really excited to get to see this! I can't believe that Gerard Way is opening for Frank!"

"Yeah, I know, right? This is going to be so cool."

"Well, see you inside!"

"Bye!"

\--

"Hey guys, we've got something special going tonight!" Gerard shouts into his mic between songs. "This is my last song before my great friend Frank gets to shove my ass off this stage, and we have a very special guest!" Everyone looks around, wondering who Gerard could've dragged along, being an opening act. "Give it up for my little brother, Mikey Way!"

Naturally, everyone loses it as Mikey Way walks onto the stage, bass strap already over his shoulder. The last song goes flawlessly, and the Ways and co. pack up their instruments and retreat off the stage.

Frank's set is perfect, as usual, but with no surprise family members. (Sadly). He thanks his members at the end, and praises James, especially. After a great set, they too file off and everyone in the crowd prepares to exit.

To the surprise of the crowd, instead of coming back on, the lights in the room dim to blackness. Frank runs back out, mic in hand, and calms the crowd.

"It's okay guys, but don't leave yet. Everything is okay!" The crowd slowly beings to quiet. When the room is bathed in a pitch black silence, the one sound to pierce every heart in the room sounds, loud and pure.

Every fan knows "the g note." The murmurs of 'what's going on' and 'is this a joke' are common throughout the room, as the mystery player proceeds with a practiced care, playing what all knew instantly to be the intro to the famous "Welcome to the Black Parade." Everyone is anticipating each other's screams, but the room is dead silent, almost as if everyone was holding their breath.

"When I was, a young boy..." Gerard Way renters the stage, once again singing the beginning of the most popular song he's ever written. The crowd seems relived, and a little angry, but still incredulous. _Gerard must've wanted to surprise us_ , they all think. That is, until they see Frank's drummer reclaim his seat at the drums, Mikey holding a bass in the background, and Frank taking his place next to Gerard. To complete the 'fabulous four,' Ray Toro materializes from backstage, guitar in hand. Gerard continues to sing.

The crowd knows what's coming, but they don't know how to believe it. The guitars come in softly, followed by Mikey's bass and then the drums. Eventually, the crowd regains their senses and begin to sing along to a song that most likely changed their lives.

It's nearly impossible to miss when Gerard changes a lyric to his own song. "Go and try, _you never broke me_ ," startles the crowd, just in time for the final line. "We _still_ want it all, we wanna play this part!"

As the others fill in the final three words, the crowd screams them back. "We'll carry on!"

As the drums fade out, Gerard says what everyone has been tentatively hoping for. "It's real, guys. We're back."

Dramatic as always, My Chemical Romance has returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MARCH 22 COMMENT IF YOURE SAD


End file.
